Exit Strategy
Exit Strategy is the twentieth episode of the third season and the 64th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Cole is framed for the killing of a witch the sisters tried to protect, he finds it harder to contain his dark side, while Piper can no longer control her powers. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Ian Buchanan as Raynor *Joseph Reitman as Tarkin *Rachel Luttrell as Janna Co-Starring *Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor *Amy Moon as Leeza Magical Notes Book of Shadows Magical Amulets :The Amulets are two halves of an :Ancient charm. On their own, they are :extremely powerful, offering a shield :against all but the most Evil Demons. :Only great strength can overcome them. :The Amulets are useless to anyone Evil, :they are for the use of Good and Good :alone. Whoever joins the two Amulets :together, more than doubles the protection, :they become invincible. :When the Amulets are brought :together, they need to be Activated by the :following Spell to release their Power. :Activation Spell :Evil is approaching :Let Darkness be Withstood :Blanket me with your Defense :Protect me in the power of Good Potions Power Stripping Potion The Power Stripping Potion has the power to take away the magic of a being forever. It was created to strip Cole of his powers, though Phoebe ended up destroying it after Cole killed Janna. Janna reads from her Book of Shadows and says that: *At some point billingsroot (ginger) needs to be added. *Shake water vigorously for two hundred heartbeats. Then add a pinch of dandelion and a dash of chickweed. Leave to cool and wait till it turns blood red. Powers *'Telepathy:' Used by Raynor to read Cole's mind. *'Mind Manipulation:' Used by Raynor to give Cole the locations of the two halves of the amulet, and to manipulate him into killing Janna. *'Shimmering:' Type of teleportation used by Cole, Tarkin, and Raynor. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a clock at the passport agency. She also blew up a watermelon, a plant pot, glass, and a teapot at the Manor. When Cole and Tarkin attack Janna, Piper blows up a tree. Later, she blew up a ficus pot, a shelf, and Tarkin when he visited the Manor. *'Energy balls:' Used by Raynor to kill Leeza, knock out Leo, and attack Janna. Used by Tarkin when fighting the Charmed Ones. Used by Cole to throw Phoebe and Janna into bushes and to kill Janna. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Soul Containment:' Used by Raynor to hold Cole's father's soul. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to open a shop door, to fling Cole, throw fire at Cole, to fling Tarkin, deflect Tarkin's energy ball to a wall, and to open the attic door. Artifacts *'Magical Amulets:' Two magical amulets are two halves of an ancient protective charm. Separately, these amulets are very powerful, capable of projecting a Force Field that protects the user from all but the most evil and powerful of demons. However, when joined together with a spell, the protection is more than doubled, granting the wearer invincibility. The amulets can only be used by good. Notes and Trivia * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Premonition or Levitation power in this episode. * Piper develops the power of Molecular Combustion. ** She forshadows her own power development saying "Let go before I blow". * According to Prue, Piper had been wanting a new power, seeing how both Prue and Phoebe developed Astral Projection and Levitation, respectively. * It is revealed Piper's powers work on a molecular level instead of being time-based as previously believed. * Tarkin is the first demon Piper vanquished with her new power, though it was an accident as she meant to freeze him. * This episode marks a personal power balance between the sisters; all 3 sisters now have two powers. Prue having Telekinesis and Astral Projection, Phoebe having Premonition and Levitation, and Piper having Molecular Immobilization and Combustion. * This is the first and last time that the sisters bless a soul. They blessed the souls of Leeza, Janna and Cole. * It is revealed that Leo was born in 1924. *This is the last time Prue and Cole interact with each other onscreen. *This episode scored 4.1 million viewers. Glitches *When Piper blew up a watermelon and Phoebe asks why, Piper answers in a squeaky voice. At that moment you can see Shannen Doherty laugh. * When the sisters first learn of Piper's powers, she blows up part of the kitchen, including the kettle, the watermelon and finally the kitchen cupboards. However, when Janna is in the kitchen later, there is no visible damage. * When Piper accidentally knocks out Prue during their fight with Tarkin, Prue lies positioned on her side, but then in a close-up shot Prue is lying on the front of her body. * Janna creates a soothing potion to ease Phoebe's pain from the large scrape on her arm. She spreads it all over her arm but when Phoebe hugs Janna, there is nothing on her arm but the large scrape. * Towards the end of the episode when Raynor hands Cole his father's soul, it is obvious that the ball is just a simple two-piece ball that connects together. Quotes :(Prue, Phoebe and Leo hear a loud noise coming from the kitchen. Cut to the kitchen. Piper is there covered in pieces of watermelon. Prue, Phoebe and Leo walk in.) :Phoebe: Piper? :Prue: Uh, okay, was it a demon? :Piper: No, it was watermelon! :Phoebe: Honey, why did you vanquish watermelon? :Piper: I didn't vanquish watermelon. I threw it up in the air and I tried to freeze it and it exploded. :Janna: I'm just thrilled to meet you. I mean, I've heard of the Charmed Ones, of course, but I just thought I'd never dream I'd... :Prue: Nearly die with us? Yes, well, welcome to our lives. :Piper: Leo should have been back by now. It must mean my powers are screwed forever. They're punishing me. :Janna: You're a fulfillment of a great prophecy. Why punish you? :Piper: Oh, forgery. Wanting to have a normal life. Getting pissed off. By next week I'll be walking around like Carrie at the prom. :Prue: You look like hell. :Cole: You have no idea. International Titles *'French:' Le retour de Balthazar (The Return of Belthazor) *'Czech:' Úniková strategie (Exit Strategy) *'Slovak: 'Úniková stratégia (Exit Strategy) *'Russian:' Убить ведьму ved′mu'' (Kill the Witch)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Estrategia de salida (Exit Strategy) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Estrategia de huída (Exit Strategy) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Poder explosivo (Explosive Power) *'Serbian:' Izlazna strategija (Final Strategy) *'Italian:' Strategia Finale (Final Strategy) *'German:' Freund oder Feind? (Friend or Foe?) *'Hungarian:' Nincs visszaút (No Way Back) * 'Finnish: '''Pakosuunnitelma (''Escape Plan) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3